


Sick but adored

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan Storm and Johnny Storm are surprised when Reed reveals what is wrong with the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick but adored

**Author's Note:**

> Incest, pregnancy, MPreg

Susan worried since she and Johnny had both been feeling sickish for the last two months. Susan sat next to her brother on the exam table as Reed checked the results. 

"It's ok," said Johnny as he grabbed his sister's hand. "We have Reed," Johnny gave his sister's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I know but with the state of the world," said Susan as she leaned into her brother. "I can't help but always worry."

"You have Reed and I," said Johnny as he laid while pulling Susan onto him. "No matter what is wrong, I will still love you."

"I love you too," said Susan right before she gave Johnny an almost passionate kiss. 

"I adore you both," said Reed as Susan pulled away. Reed glances at both of his lovers. "You are up to date on the baby epidemic?"

Almost ten years ago a group of Humans called the Normal Humans Against The Super Powered or NHATSP released a gas all across the earth. The NHATSP's gas was suppose to permanently repress anybody with powers, ability for life. The NHATSP called the gas Anti-Muta and it worked but only for a year. A year after the Anti-Muta was released, people's powers started returning but they came back stronger. Every minor who had not gone through puberty died within the year. Normal humans could no longer reproduce. Only Mutants, the super powered, Alien and anything not from that realm could have children. It was eventual discovered that Mutant males could now get pregnant and give birth.

"Yes," dismissed Johnny after he pulled Reed in for a kiss. "I think?"

"Male Mutants can have children," added Susan after Reed gave get a kiss.

As the years past post Anti-Muta gas, most Mutants came together and created their own city. They wanted a place where they could keep their children safe until normal humans ceased to exist. It was impossible to get into the Mutant city unless you requested citizenship and were accepted.

"Susan, Johnny," said a serious Reed. Reed carefully grabbed a hand from the both oh them. "The two of you are pregnant."

"What," shouted the surprise Storm siblings.

"Normal humans don't want my help," said Reed as sat in between Susan and Johnny. "I have come up with many different ways got normal humans to have baby's but they don't want help unless its from a normal human."

"NHATSP needs to stop being stubborn or normal humans will go extinct," said Susan angery as she and Johnny leaned onto Reed.

Before the Anti-Muta gas, incest and a verity of crime was viewed as wrong but post Anti-Muta gas, nobody cared about the laws or incest. 

"Let's forget about the worlds problems," said Johnny as he straddled Reed. "Are family is increasing," Johnny gave Susan a kiss. Johnny knew what Reed was going to tell them.

"The three of us will back to this topic later," whispered Reed as Susan and Johnny start pulling at him wantonly.


End file.
